


On Your Way

by xlyaria



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, i dont even really ship this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 04:52:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xlyaria/pseuds/xlyaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short thing I wrote upon boredom one day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Your Way

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote it up on Notepad and it was quick, so I apologize for typos.

You wake up, and your eyes still feel heavy, your head is aching. Your piercing orange eyes meet the ceiling and you’ve realized what you’ve done. You promised yourself you wouldn’t let it happen again. You promised you wouldn’t let him do this.  
You knew full well what would happen had you mustered up the courage to turn your body to the side. You decided against it, and swallowed a bit, an involuntary expression of disgust as you ingest the saliva that had been sitting in your mouth since last night. You knew eventually you’d have to face the facts, and look to your left. You’d have to look, and see him gone again. Not to return until you hated him, then for him to sweep you up off your feet when you least expected it. You’d fall like a fool every time. To his old timey charm, his dashing smile, his flickering emerald eyes, and most of all, his smooth as chocolate voice. You felt your headache worsen, and felt yourself become angry. You raise your hand and wipe the sleeping grit from it, turning to your left, almost without thinking. You sigh. He’s gone. Like usual. Why did you think it’d be different?  
You sit up, and look to your bed sheets. They had been defaced the previous night, almost to the point where they smelled so much like him you wanted to scream.  
You can’t help but think love shouldn’t be this crazy an affair. You should be content with loneliness because none of it was never worth the risk. You halved wish he’d leave with some kind of proof that last night wasn’t a dream. Anger created tears, and to conceal them from no one you adorned your shades.  
The door swung open, and you jump, a small noise erupting from your morning grimed throat in the form of a whimper. He was standing there, in all his charm. There were no signs to show how surprised or how happy you to see him, just your normal, stoic expression. He was going on about breakfast, and how you should get dressed.   
It was almost unreal, and you found yourself pinching your leg in an attempt to wake yourself up from the reverie you’d surely slipped into. But he was still there, and you were still crying.   
“Dirk?” he began, snapping you to reality, and all from your complicated thoughts. All that was on your mind was him.  
“Dirk…? Are…are you crying?” Are you alright?”  
“Fine.” Was all you could muster behind your tears.   
You suppose you could start believing in him a little more, because you were certainly on your way.


End file.
